Stop the World, I Want to get Off!
Stop the World, I Want to get Off! is the 35th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Stop the World, I Want to get Off! At the Bank of America, in Idaho, people were making deposits and withdraws. A little boy was making his first deposit when suddenly a large man walked in. “Listen up people!” he called out. He was wearing a disguise and had a really deep voice. “I am Massive!” he said pulling off his disguise. “This a robbery, so I’ll appreciate your full cooperation.” he said. He was a large, eight foot, light blue and green alien. “Hands up!” a police guard said readying his gun. “That is not what I call cooperating.” Massive replied. Then his hands glowed a blue green and he gestured down. Suddenly the guards gun became heavy. “What’s going on?” he wondered. The police guard couldn’t hold it and it fell out of his hands and slammed into the ground. “Now half of you reach for the sky” he said. Then half the people in the bank started hovering and rose to the ceiling. “and the other half hit the floor.” The other half fell down and couldn‘t get up. “As you can tell, I’m into gravity.” he said “Well that and money.” He then went through the office and into the safe. “A five foot thick, steel vault. Hasn’t anyone heard of the word ‘challenge’?” Massive said with confidence. Then he activated his powers and caused the door to fly up and hit the ceiling, letting massive in to steal the money. “One hundred thousand dollars” he said “and now it’s all mine.” He activated his powers and headed out with the money hovering right behind him. When he left and his powers on the people wore off. Causing the people to fall down. Then he used his powers to ceiled the doors. “Oh and have a nice day.” he said and walked away. The next day, we were in the RV watching TV. “Hello and welcome to the ultimate showdown of the football semifinals. The winners of this game will advance to face the Oakland Raiders in the Super Bowl!” the announcer said. We changed the channel and found an emergency news report. “…there is a thief who is committing crimes all over the town.” the reporter said. “Aw, can’t it wait till half time?” Santi complained. “No we have to go now Santi.” Fer replied. Then he started the RV and we drove off to find him. He was at a museum stealing again. “I am Massive.” he said he said to the security. Which he had lying on the ground. “You guys relax, and while your lying around I’ll relive you of your worries.” he said then was about to grad a large crystal covered egg. “Ok creep, step away from the egg.” Fer said to him. He turned around to see Fer, Santi, and Magnetude behind him. “You’re one of those alien heroes right? Well it looks like Massive’s popularity is increasing.” he said. “Tell you what, you can save this egg or save yourselves.” He said then he activated his powers on the ground beneath us. “Don’t you know the cost of being a hero is rising?” he teased. “What’s going on?” Fer asked. Then Massive used his powers on the ceiling above us. “Now for a hero sandwich.” he said. “No way!” Fer said. “Don’t worry.” I said. Next I used Magnetude’s magnetic powers to hold back the piece from the ceiling. Massive was angered by this. He saw a twisted metal shaped item and flung it us. “Need some condiments?” But I was able to stop it and toss it aside. “Try and stop these.” he said. But I deflected them again. “I’m through messing with you three.” he said. Then he lifted the egg and made a field of anti-gravity around his feet. He used that to leave the building. “The museum is now closed.” he said as he left. We jumped out of the way from the pieces. Then he used his powers to take out the support beams. “Tomas the guards.” Fer said. “We need to get them out of here.” Then I lifted up the guards and we ran out. Just in time to see the museum collapse. “Looks like Massive skipped.” I said as I changed back. “We need to pick where the next fight goes down. Get the home court advantage.” Santi suggested. “Good idea.” Fer said. “We could set up a trap.” he suggested. “But how do we do it?” I asked. “Well lets think. What is the thing Massive wants most?” he asked. “Money” Santi replied. “and lots of it.” “Exactly, that egg was worth one hundred and fifty dollars.” Fer continued. “I’ve got an idea.” I said. “ Santi, do you remember that battery I got from the earth shaker, the first time we crossed the Appalachian Mountains?” I asked “Yeah,” he replied. “So?” he asked “Well I also got two more from the second time. So I sold one of them it turns out it was worth money. A lot of money.” I answered. “So what is your idea?” Fer asked. “I think we should make a very public investment.” I replied. That night we went to an investment for a science lab. “Today is an important day for Idaho Science Lab. Now please join me in welcoming our next investor Mr. Barbosa.” the spokes woman introduced. But Mr. Barbosa was really Santi in a disguise. Everyone applauded as he was introduced. “Thank you, thank you.” he said. “I am happy to invest two hundred thousand dollars to help with more of these science things.” he stated. “Naturally I’d like to have…” he started. But I interrupted him with an ear chip. “Santi don’t add lip.” I said to him. I was also wearing a disguise of a fancy man. “Get on and get off.” “Right.” he replied. “So in conclusion…” he continued. “Are you ready?” I asked Fer. He was in a waiter disguise. “Your little machine is ready.” he said. “What is this anyways?” he asked. “It’s Grey Matter’s specially designed gravity stabilization gyro.” I replied. “Any gravity accepted by Massive can be instantly restored to normal.” I explained. “Then we’re set to go.” he said. Then he bumped into a customer. “I’ll take two sparkling waters.” he said. “Oh um, I am closed.” Fer replied. “But, you just got here.” the man replied. “Well, I um, here have a free straw.” he said. “Well, well, well. What do we have here.” Massive said as he showed up. “Massive amounts of money and massive amounts of me.” he said. Then everyone got up and ran away screaming. “That’s right run. Run before you make me throw my weight around.” he said. “No one stands up to Massive.” “Hey mean and green.” I called out to him. “Weren’t you ever told money can’t buy you happiness?” I asked. “I was, that is why I’m stealing it.” he replied. Quickly I transformed into Heatblast and fired a heat ray from my hands. But it was having no affect, it even made Massive laugh. “My body is so dense I’m invincible.” he said. I jumped at him and tried to punch him but he deflected me. “You think really think your weak attacks are gonna do any good?” he asked. “You don’t stand a chance against my powers.” I got back up and created a fire tornado around my body. Next I slammed into him as hard as I could and landing both my fists on him. The force threw him hard against the wall. “Quick while he’s down!” Santi said. I began to run at him but he got up and used his powers on Heatblast. “Feeling a little light headed?” he teased. Then I threw a fireball at him. That also had no affect. “Hey big guy!” Santi called out to him “Forgetting anybody?” Fer asked. “Not exactly.” he replied then got Fer and Santi. Then the two of them dropped to the ground. “You see all that weight has to go somewhere.” he said. “Thanks for clarifying.” Santi said. “Now I think you need a vacation from all this crime fighting.” he said to me. “But where to send you, oh I don’t know how about the moon.” he said “Yes, farewell kid.” Then he gestured upwards and sent me flying up. “I have to find a way to get heavier before I run out of air to breath.” I said. “Santi can you point Grey Matter’s gyro at me?” I asked through the chip. “No, unless I can do it from laying down here and not moving.” he replied. “Ok then it’s up to me.” I said. Then I blasted fire upward to push me down. I quickly flew down because of my anti-gravity. Unfortunately I couldn’t stop fast enough so I slammed the ground. “That hurt.” I said. I had hold my self to the ground to prevent from flying off. “Now to grab the gyro and restore us to normal gravity.” I said and headed towards it. But when I was about to get it I lost my grip and started up again. I would have kept going up but the watch turned me back to normal and also disabled the effect. I managed to grab hold of it and blasted Fer and Santi taking out all their weight. “The gyro works.” I said. “That’s Massive two and us zero.” Santi said. “So we know his power is all about give and take, making something lighter or heavier then vise versa.” I said. “Maybe we could find a way to use that against him.” Fer said. “He stole one hundred thousand dollars from the bank, the one hundred fifty dollar crystal egg, and now our two hundred.” “He keeps one upping himself.” I said. “So the question is, what else is left?” he asked. “All this chasing is gonna make us miss the football championship.” Santi said. “And I wanna see who wins this years trophy.” “That trophy’s been all over the news and I bet it’s pretty expensiv.” Fer said. The next day we went to the Mega Dome to see the championship game. “Yes the biggest and most expensive trophy in the world is up for grabs today because this is the Super Bowl live at the Mega Dome! Tonight’s game is sure to be a spectacle between the Oakland Raiders and New York Giants!” the announcer said. Then the owner made an announcement about his new snack Chili Gurt. We were in the crowd waiting for Massive to show up. “Are you guys ready?” Fer asked. “Yes.“ I replied and showed him these metal gloves. “These are Gray Matter’s gauntlets. They’re made from the same gravity stabilization as the gyro. All we have to do is get them on him.” I explained. The game started and the Raiders were able to get the first touchdown. Then the New York Giant’s quarterback threw at ball and it stopped in mid-air. “He’s here.” Fer said. Suddenly the ball dropped and slammed to the ground. Next Massive rose up. He had his feet in an anti-gravity field allowing him to hover. “Lets move.” Fer said. The crowd started booing Massive. “Sorry for the Massive interruption, I’m sure you all recognize me.” he said. “So yes, it is safe to assume this is a robbery.” he continued. “Now half of you reach for the sky” he touch control of half the people who rose. “and the other half hit the floor.” he said forcing down the other half. “Ok son you made your point.” the owner of the Mega Dome called out to him. “Here take this and scram.” he said to him giving him a solid gold watch. “I’m not some petty thief sir. Who else out there would ever have the guts to steal something on live TV.” he said. “I’m the greatest thief this world has ever seen. So I’m gonna need to go home with something a lot bigger.” he said then he took control of the trophy making it super light. “Thank you sir, this is the crime of the century. Your ratings should go through the roof.” he said. “You know for the price of the ticket you’d think we’d get a better halftime show.” I said. Then I activated the watch and transformed into Jet Stream. Next I blasted the ground and I shot out like a rocket and I body checked Massive. Massive went flying down to the field. “Now it’s time to give this guy a taste of his own medicine.” I said. Quickly I flew ahead of him. Then I used my pressurized air to blast him to the other side. “Lets see how you like being tossed around big guy.” I said. Then I flew ahead again and used the same attack. “Slow down kid.” he said managing to find his balance and adding all the weight to Jet Stream. I fell down to the ground, but that wasn’t going to stop me. I blasted at full power to send me up. I positioned myself on top of Massive then I let go. I fell onto Massive and my weight sent us both down. “Heavy? Good.” I said. Massive’s only choice was to make me lighter. Then he got control again and threw me off. I flew down to where Fer and Santi were and Fer blasted me with the gyro, restoring me to normal. However then Massive made the gyro and Fer super heavy. “Fer are you ok?” Santi asked. “What do you mean by ‘ok’?” he asked. “Hey um, I just gonna borrow these.” Santi said taking the gauntlets. Next I gathered a large amount of footballs and used my gas to fling them at Massive. The footballs managed to knock off his balance. “Score one for the home team.” I said. That made Massive angry. I he tried blasting Jet Stream with his gravity powers. Luckily I had practiced with Jet Stream’s agility and I was able to dodge them. Next I blasted my gas at him but it wasn’t enough to have an effect. “I told you before” he said “you can’t hurt me.” “Not trying to. I’m just working on making you really uncomfortable.” I replied. Then I shot up at a fast speed and stopped right in front of Massive. Next I aimed my all fours at him and blasted at full power. The force sent Massive and Jet Stream flying in opposite directions. I managed to stop before I hit the ground. But Massive was pushed up high. “My trophy!” he called out and used his powers to lift the trophy. Massive was pushed hard enough that he broke through the roof. Since he used his powers on the trophy he couldn’t break his fall and he fell to the ground. The trophy got stuck in where his hole was. “Ok, I’ve really had just about enough of…” he started but was interrupted by mud hitting his face. “What the?” “What’s the matter don’t like Chili Gurt?” I asked “Beans and all that delicious…gurt.” I said. Now Massive was really annoyed. He used his powers and made Jet Stream super light. “Going up.” he said sending me upwards. That is when he saw the trophy wedged in place. “My trophy.” he said then took control of it again. “When is he gonna learn, Massive always gets paid.” he said. “You know you didn’t win that.” I said to him as I flew down. “You again?” Massive said. “Why can’t you stay away?” he asked. “In case you haven’t realized, anti gravity doesn’t work on me.” I replied. “Then how about I make you heavier.” he said then did so. However I tricked him into giving me my original weight back. “Ha ha, Sucker!” I said. He tried to blast me again but I dodged. He kept blasting barely paying attention. Next I stood on top of his trophy and drew his fire. “Now you’re going down.” he said and blasted on more time. Quickly I dodged and he hit the trophy. It began to fall. “No, you are!” I said then stood next to him. He was about to use his powers again but was crushed by the weight of the trophy. After that he removed the trophy that was crushing him. He tried to get back up using his powers but was still struggling. Santi quickly came over and put the gauntlets on him. “Hope you like them” Santi said “They’re gonna hold you for a long time.” Once he put the gauntlets on him, his powers were disabled and everything went back to normal. “If you think these things can hold me you’re wrong.” he said. “You can’t control gravity.” he said. “Yeah, but it’ll do for now.” I replied. After that we returned all the money to the bank and the crystal egg to the museum. Then we finished watching the Super Bowl and we drove off to Washington. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Massive Aliens used *Magnetude *Heatblast *XLR8 *Jet Stream Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes